


Second Priority

by Twifan24



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twifan24/pseuds/Twifan24
Summary: He always came to me whenever Tanya left. He said those were the only times we wouldn't be found. I never questioned him. I took in the small moments of his skin pressed against mine and never took them for granted. I knew he wouldn't be here long. I knew whatever we had, would always come to an end. But I welcomed him even though I was second priority.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue.

**Hey guys! So this is a new story of mine. I will complete my other stories, they will be updated along with this as this was literally begging at me to write it. So, I present another one of my imagination to you and desperately hope that you'll like it.**

**Thanks!**

BELLA'S POV:

He was my father's best friend. He was my martial arts instructor. Sometimes, he'd be my friend. Other times, he'd come to me for advice with his wife.

I tried to give him bad advice so that he'd divorce her. He never did.

A knock on the door startled me from my mourning thoughts. I was 25, single, and beautiful. I had a great job, great friends, no family I hated (if you don't count my mother) and I still wasn't satisfied.

I still wanted him.

I opened the door to find him there.

37, wildly handsome, millionaire with freshly fucked hair of bronze, Edward Cullen was all I wanted since I'd turned 18 and he started teaching me martial arts. That was when I learnt about sexual tension and throbbing libidos. He was everything a lover would want to have in a bed. Chiseled stomach, muscled arms, strong but with a lean and firm body, I had set my eyes on him.

He knew that, of course, that's why he had no problem using me as a rebound. He fucked me for the first time when I was 19, telling me afterwards that he'd wanted me since I had turned 16.

Of course, he left after fucking me, calling later to remind me of the consequences, the age difference and not to mention, his wife. He ended the call by telling me that the night we shared was to be kept between us. I took it all, just thankful for the fact that he wanted me and convinced myself that he wouldn't be able to resist me for long.

I was right.

"Hey, Bella."

His eyes were bloodshot and he had a slur in his voice, which meant he'd been drinking. That was a normal thing for him on these nights. He stank of cigarettes and alcohol and I instantly pulled him into an embrace. He leaned into my touch and gripped my ass tightly. I sighed and pulled back to look at him.

"Let me guess. She wanted to continue weed again, didn't she?"

"Yeah. Can we please not talk about Tanya?" He had an intense look on his face, and though I was already itching for him, already wet, I couldn't keep the look of disgust at her name off my face.

"Oh, Edward." And as he took me to my bedroom and we tumbled to the bed, our legs entangling in the bed and our hands grasping for each other and tears streaking our faces, I wondered for the thousandth time why I was letting this happen again.

Why I was torturing myself with these callous and precious but brief and fleeting moments.

When I'd still wake up with an empty bed.

I did.

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT! LEAVE ME SOME REVIEWS PLEASE**


	2. Chapter 2: When It All Started.

Chapter 2: When It All Started.

**Hey guys! So this story has been officially started! Can't wait to hear your thoughts on this!**

It started with childhood crushes, beer pong, wild parties, and irresponsible teenagers. He had started noticing me since I turned 16. He was single, then. It was just a matter of time, though before I started wanting him. But I was too late. Because I saw him too late. I started wanting him when he gave the place reserved for me, to her.

To Tanya.

Here's how it happened. Mind the tears, guys. This is Forks.

"Hey Bells, you free right now?" Charlie Swan, Chief of Police Forks, strictest neighbor according to the people who lived around us, and 'Dad' for me.

"Yeah sure, Dad. What's up?" Dad came over to stand beside me where I was cleaning up the last of our meal. He slid an arm around me and steered me to the couch, my hands still dripping wet.

"You're finally getting your wish fulfilled."

"What? Victoria's Secret auditions?" I smirk.

"Never while I live!" He says it angrily but I can see the laughter in his eyes. We've always been happy to just communicate with jokes and taunts and that's what has strengthened our relationship over the past years.

"You've been wanting to take that martial arts class, haven't you? Well, you start on Monday."

"Really, Dad?! Thank you so much!" I had been wanting to take martial arts since I was 15 years old. Well, after 3 years, this was the best 18th birthday present I could ever have.

"Happy Birthday, Bells". Dad kissed me lightly on the forehead and headed to work. Martial arts courses were really expensive, even in this gossipy little town of Forks.

I saw the administration papers lying on the table, and picked them up so I could know what to expect on my first day.

There was only one thing that got my interest.

Instructor: Edward Cullen.

I didn't exactly know Edward Cullen, just that he lived in the middle of the woods in an awesome mansion and that he belonged to the wealthy family of Cullen. And that he and my father were best friends. And that he would stare at me softly but with something else whenever we met.

Oh, and also, that every year, on my birthday, he would send me a gift but never face-to-face. We had met a few times in the past years that I've known him and he seemed kind, gentle, handsome.

And terribly sexy.

I didn't have a crush on him, per se, I didn't even like him. It was just something exciting about the fact that a person was sending me unknown and unexpected gifts every year. I had my gift of this year, but still hadn't opened it. It was a black box, with a blue ribbon on it.

Still, I was excited and utterly terrifies that we were going to be alone in a room, doing martial arts all sweaty and hot.

I decided now would be a good time to open the present. I dashed upstairs to my room and opened the lid. Taking a deep breath, I opened my eyes.

My gasp was probably heard in all of Forks.

Inside, lay a beautiful silver pendant with a sapphire diamond encrusted in silver. How did he know?

Edward had sent me a necklace the exact same shade of blue of the dress that I was going to wear tonight at the charity gala.

He must've known. There's no other reason. This couldn't be a chance guess.

I was still smiling so widely by the time dad came home to get ready for the gala. Still smiling when I looked at myself in the mirror. Still smiling when I got into the car. And still smiling when I got out.

And I was smiling full on when he met my eyes.

Edward's POV:

She was here. The reason of my existence was finally here. And she was looking fucking exquisite. She was wearing my gift, which made me grin like an idiot.

"What are you smiling at, baby?" Tanya's voice slithered like a thousand slugs sliding across my skin. I shrugged off her arm that had been about to come around my waist.

I didn't want her around me tonight. Tonight was the night I was finally going to divorce Tanya and confess my feelings to Bella. I didn't love her, but I wanted to make it clear that I wanted her and I was going to follow her to fucking hell. She's 18 now, she can make her own decisions now. Hopefully, they'll include me.

"Fine, don't play nice. I might just go tell dear daddy-in-law Carlisle."

Carlisle was the only thing holding me back from Bella. But even he didn't matter tonight. I was going to do it, end of matter.

Just then, Carlisle's voice washed over my ear as he stood behind me, resting his hand on my shoulder.

"Remember those scars on Esme's face? You're mother's going to be beaten twice as much if you even think about going to Bella."

"Go ahead." I hoped he hadn't heard the tremble in my voice. Please don't let him hurt Mom.

"Oh? Brave, are we? Maybe I'll move onto Melanie. She's only 3 years old, I doubt she'll cry that much." He chuckled and nodded in Bella's direction where her gaze, for the first time, was fixed unwavering at me. I tore my gaze from her.

That was the other thing holding me back. My brother Emmett's daughter, who was in my care and who I loved more than anything. Emmett had been in a coma since his car accident a year ago. Rosalie was a working lawyer so when she asked me to help take care of her baby, I had said yes immediately. I had taken one look into her big blue eyes and fallen prey.

And I couldn't bear watching her get hit.

"I understand, Father."

"Good. Also, a great thing I paid Jacob Black to take care of Bella this evening."

I looked over to see Bella dancing with Jacob, a smile on her face but her eyes on me.

And I couldn't do anything but tolerate the bitch at my arm.

**I told you guys I wouldn't write cheater fic, but this isn't all. Edward may have other reasons for his holding back on Bella but in the future, he'll come to her knowing he's gonna be in trouble. And it's gonna be his own decision. He's going to be selfish, rude and moody for a few chapters! Please bear with him!**

**Leave me your thoughts**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: When We Met For the First Time.

**Hey guys!**

 

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

"Edward, baby, wake up."

I groaned as Tanya slid a hand up my thigh, very close to the place I vowed would never be cursed with her touch again.

"Get out, Tanya."

"Is that any way to treat your wife, Edward? Get up, and meet me downstairs."

The sound of my father's voice woke me up as I opened my eyes to see Tanya on her knees before me, wearing a hopeful expression.

"Luck's not on your side, Tanya. My father may be the Chief of Port Angeles Police, and he may have power over me to keep you as my wife, but until the day I die, I will not have your plastic skin anywhere near mine."

Tanya's eyes welled up with tears and I felt disgusted. She'd already been sharing a bed with my father, now she wanted to whore herself with me?

I pushed her off, as I pulled away the blankets to swing myself off the bed. As the shower started and the room began to fill up with mist, I felt my first satisfaction of the day when I heard the bedroom door slam.

* * *

My mother walked timidly around the kitchen, placing dishes in front of my father who repeatedly kept asking for more. I only got one lift of her eyes and a shy smile before I made my way to my seat ans she disappeared into the kitchen.

My anger burned wildly for my father, who controlled the police of this town and was the constant abuser of our household. The only reason I had still not reported him to the police, was that he was the police.

And that he could order Charlie to put Bella in prison and Charlie would have no other option than to comply.

Breakfast passed as a measly affair, with me not getting a single word from either of my brothers. Carlisle left with a single warning to all of us.

As if we would ever forget.

* * *

I shut the doors to the library and walked quickly to the front register, with hopes that Bella was not here. I knew she quite often spent her time here, and I myself came here to get some books.

A groan of frustration left me as I spot the long line in front of the register, and the small figure with brown hair at the end of it. With no other choice, I walked to the end of the line and stood behind her. All my prayers focused on the hopes that Bella was kept distracted in her book.

But got no such luck.

"Hey! You're Edward Cullen, right? I recently joined the martial arts club that you own in Port Angeles and I got you as my instructor."

I stared into her wide brown eyes as I tried to come up with a response. I knew I was her instructor. I also knew that she hadn't asked about the gifts. I was glad for that. if she had asked, I would've been under pressure to explain to her right then.

"That's very well, Ms. Swan. I'm glad you decided to join us. Our first class should be on Monday, 9:30? Hopefully, you're a fast learner."

"Oh, I am a very fast learner, Mr. Cullen." Her eyes blinked coyly up at me and her eyelashes subtly batted one time.

"Yes well, I'll see you then." With that, I stormed out of the library, forgetting the book in my hands and everything else except the faint image of Carlisle's hands tinged with blood playing on a loop repeatedly in my head.


End file.
